One love
by swim781
Summary: Kaylie and austin romance. review please
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in season 3 – what I hope to happen. I didn't own make it or break it!Chapter 1Austins POV

I was driving to the rock with max and all I could think about was kaylie cruz.

"Dude, are you gonna stop? It's a red light." Max says anxiously.

"Oh, ya, right." I stammer, trying to stay in the moment.

When I pull into the rock parking lot I see kaylie just getting into her space.

I pull into mine – the one next to hers – and stop suddenly.

Max jumps out of the car and grabs his bag.

"Hey kaylie" He says. "Have you seen Payson?"

"And good morning to you max!" Says Kaylie sarcastically. "Pay's inside." She says, pointing at the door.

He runs in, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey babe." I greet, pushing her up against her car.

"Hi Austin." Kaylie says. "And don't call me babe" Then she hits me playfully.

I just kiss her.

"We should go in." Kaylie says taking my hand. I follow her into the rock with a smile on my face.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Austins POV

"Run, triple twist! And… go!" Sasha yelled across the floor to Kaylie who was standing at the corner of the mat.

Kaylie took off running and did a perfect triple. Landing on her feet, she smiled.

"Good, 10 minute break. Then Beam!" Sasha ordered, walking away.

Kaylie sighed and ran her fingers through her ponytail, not seeing me.

So I walked up behind her then wrapped my arms around her petite waist. She jumped in surprise. And I kissed her on the neck then down to her shoulder.

"Austin! Stop! What if Sasha sees us? We can't do this in here!" She giggled.

"Well then lets go outside!" I said, taking her and and leading her out the back door.

As soon as we were outside, I kissed her passionately on the lips.

She pulled back, wrapped her arms around my neck and we both smiled.

"You wanna do something after practice?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I think I have plans…" She said sarcasticly smiling.

"Ya, with me." I answered, pulling her tighter into my chest.

"You see! I do have plans!" Kaylie said, then she leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"How about I go get a movie or something for us and meet you at your house?" I asked.

"That works great because Lauren and Payson have to come get stuff from my place." She said.

"Now, Mr. Tucker, if you don't mind I have to get back to training!" She said.

"What if I do mind Cruz?" I flirted.

"Well that's too bad!" She said playfully, kissing me on the cheek and walking back into the gym.

Kaylie's POV

"Why hello there _Cruz_. Or is that name just for Austin to call you?" Lauren asked meanly.

"What Lauren?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I swear if you and Mr. I-get-laid-every-10-seconds get all lovey dovey I'm gonna scream!" Lauren said.

"Nice nickname." I snapped.

"Well it's true, but not that you would know Miss. Virgin-Queen!" She laughed.

I got off the beam to talk face to face.

"What's with the names today Lauren? And by the way, I'm not Queen Elizabeth I!" I said.

"Whatevs!" She said.

Payson came over and asked "Whats going on?"

"Kaylie thinks that the virgin queen and queen Elizabeth I are the same thing." Lauren said.

"They are." Payson said smiling.

"Oh. Plus Kaylie's really stressed out!" Lauren pointed out.

"OK PRACTICE IS OVER, TIME TO GO HOME!" Sasha yelled at everyone.

Austins POV

When Max and I got to Kaylie's house we could hear the music blasting inside.

When we got to the living room, Payson and Lauren were dancing like crazy. And kaylie was lying on the couch with a pillow on each of her ears.

"What are you 2 doing?" I said over the music.

"Dancing Kaylies stress out." Lauren yelled back.

"I'm not stressed!" Kaylie said through the pillow.

I walked over and turned off the music.

"Ok! Time for Max, Payson and Lauren to leave! Me and Kaylie have a private viewing of Crazy, Stupid, Love to watch." I said.

"Fine." The 3 said in unison. Then they walked out the door.

When I heard it slam shut, I cuddled next to Kaylie and she melted into my arms.

Then we sat, holding eachother in peace as the movie started.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This chapter will have a little Payson and Max!**

Kaylies POV

"Morning kaylie!" Payson said, pulling up to my house.

"Hey" I smiled. "How are things?" I asked.

"Things are good, Max and I had such a romantic evening!" Payson gushed.

"Do tell!" I replied.

"So first he took me to a candle-lit dinner at Bon Eatain. Then he kept smiling at me and saying such sweet things. And after he kept holding my hand and hugging and kissing me! It was amazing!" She giggled.

"Sounds awesome Pay!" I said, as we pulled up to the rock.

I saw Austin and Max leaning up against Austins silver convertible, waiting for us.

"Hey baby," Austin said, kissing me.

"Mmmm," I smiled sheepishly.

"And how is my beautiful girlfriend today?" Austin said, keeping his arms around me.

"I am good now!" I laughed

"Well good morning!" Payson greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey Payson." Max answered without expression.

"Whats the matter?" Pay worried.

"Time to come in guys!" Sasha interrupted from the door.

"Talk to you later." Max said, walking away quickly.

"Well that was strange!" I observed.

Austins POV

"Ok! Ladies on the right, boys on the left." Sasha yelled through the gym.

Once we separated he put a long piece of tape between us.

"Tonight is lockdown! This means boys will sleep on this side, girls sleep on the other side."

"Only cross the line if your in need of the bathroom!" He stated.

"Can't wait till tonight." Austin said was he wrapped his arms around Kaylies waist.

"Me either Austin," She replied.

"I've got something special planned…" Austin said suggestively.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Kaylie! Psssst, Kaylie cat!" Lauren whispered, tugging at Kaylies arm.

"MMM wwhat laurenn?" Kaylie asked, still almost asleep.

"I need you to walk me to the bathroom!" Lauren said urgently.

"Ew! Why?" Kaylie asked, now awake.

"Because I'm scared Kaylie!" Lauren said.

"UUUhhhhh fine!" Kaylie said, getting out of her sleeping bag.

As the girls got up, Austin also noticed.

He got out of his sleeping bag too and started to walk over.

Lauren went into the bathroom and shut the door while Kaylie leaned against the wall outside.

"Hey baby." Austin greeted Kaylie is a suggestive tone.

"Hey yourself babe." Kaylie replied in the same tone.

In a flash Austins lips grasped on to Kaylies. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

As the kiss got more intense, Austin kept pulling Kaylie closer. Closer until there was no air between them. They we melted perfectly together.

Kaylie moaned and Austin began to suck on her neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lauren asked, coming out of the bathroom.

But Kaylie and Austin didn't even hear her – they kept on making out, moaning and holding each other.

"Well this isn't awkward at all!" Lauren exclaimed, walking away.

After a little while, Kaylie broke from Austins grasp.

"We should go to sleep now." Kaylie smiled.

"Well why don't I walk you to your sleeping bag Ms. Kobalt!" Austin flirted.

They walked slowly, holding hands. As they got to their sleeping bags which were next to eachother on the line, they shared one last goodnight kiss and crawled into their sleeping bags.

As they fell asleep their hands never let go of eachother.


End file.
